


oh my next girl (she'll be nothing like my ex girl) [podfic]

by oddishly_podfic (oddishly)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly_podfic
Summary: It's amazing what you can get away with when people think you're a girl and your brother is your boyfriend.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	oh my next girl (she'll be nothing like my ex girl) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [oh my next girl (she'll be nothing like my ex girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345112) by [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly). 



> I made a podfic of my crossdressing pre-series fic a couple of years ago and now finally, here it is on AO3, too :3

  


## Downloads

 **With music:** 1:18:05, 77.08MB, [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x5v840rgrhdiprx/Oh+my+next+girl+by+oddishly+%5BPodfic+with+music%5D.mp3)  
**Without music:** 1:16:37, 57.99MB, [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0o3zw2kkbaxdy20/Oh+my+next+girl+by+oddishly+%5BPodfic%5D.mp3)  


## Cover Art & Editing

Provided by [glovered](http://glovered.livejournal.com)  



End file.
